


my life changed when i saw your mona lisa smile

by pearlselegancies



Series: jesus in la (a tia victoria au) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, shit has hit the fan, tia did not see this one coming for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The opening chords to Trevor Wilson’s hit song, Be My Katie are blasting as Victoria pulls up to her brother in law’s house. Julie is sitting on the front porch steps and based on the way she squirms when Victoria waves her over, Luke is there with her.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Aunt Victoria, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: jesus in la (a tia victoria au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076528
Kudos: 19





	my life changed when i saw your mona lisa smile

The opening chords to Trevor Wilson’s hit song, Be My Katie are blasting as Victoria pulls up to her brother in law’s house. Julie is sitting on the front porch steps and based on the way she squirms when Victoria waves her over, Luke is there with her.

It’s weird knowing that her niece has this budding relationship with a boy Victoria had just met minutes before his death. It’s even weirder after having walked in on the two if them kissing.

But honestly after the disaster 2020 was, it’s a weirdness Victoria would take any day. “Hi mariposa.” Julie smiles at her as they pull out of the driveway and into the busy intersection. It’s quiet in the car other than Trevor’s crooning voice until Julie speaks.

“Tia. Can you turn that off? Please?” Victoria looks out her rearview mirror, confused. “What? Does your head hurt? I can put the volume down mija.”

“No, just turn that off, I don’t want to hear his voice.” Julie’s words make Victoria freeze and she chooses her words carefully. “What do you mean?”

She knows that Julie has been sensitive lately with the topic of her mom and Trevor ever since Victoria had told her the truth about what had happened at the Orpheum, about how she had been the one who had been there that night, not Rose.

Julie shakes her head before speaking. “He stole their songs. All of them. I don’t want to listen to a thief Tia.”

All Victoria thought as she pulled into the left-hand lane was, what the fuck. The second thing, was that she needed to find somewhere to stop. Thankfully for once, the LA roads weren’t very occupied so she was able to park on the side of the road as they made their way downtown.

“He did what!?” Julie nods and Victoria could feel her heart stop. Holy fuck. Dios, what the hell.

“And you and the boys are sure about this?” Julie nods again and Victoria felt her heart sink. “Luke has a notebook where he wrote all their songs and Bobby stole them, word for word from him. He even stole one of mom’s poems Mona Lisa Smile.”

If her heart could drop to the floor, it would have. “What do you mean he has a song called Mona Lisa Smile? That was my poem, my song! Your mami and I- we were working on it together in college.” Julie looks at her with wide eyes. Victoria knew the answer.

“Oh my god.”


End file.
